Gehenna czyli dzieje nieszczęśliwej miłości/I/11
| autor=Helena Mniszkówna | autor1= | sekcja=Część pierwsza | sekcja2=XI | sekcja3=Temnyj Hrad | poprzedni=Rozdział X | następny=Rozdział XII | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} XI Temnyj Hrad Zaledwo brzask siwy omaścił podwójny, staroświecki dach ogromnego dworu w Prokopyszczach, gdy na ganku stanął Andrzej Olelkowicz. Był bledszy niż zwykle, oczy z lekka zaczerwienione świadczyły o źle przespanej nocy. Strzelbę założył na ramiona i zawiesił torbę myśliwską, lecz wierny wyżeł Reks nie odczuwał dziś w swym panu zapału łowieckiego, przeciwnie - węszył w nim przymus i nudę, więc też i sam przeciągał się leniwie, nierad z powodu wcześnie przerwanego snu. Andrzej nie pogładził psa, nie zachęcał do łowów, szedł trochę apatycznie, kierując się w stronę uroczyska - Temnyj Hrad, w lasach wilczarskich ukrytego, w nieprzebytych gąszczach, wśród bagien. Od wczesnej wiosny chodził Olelkowicz po dzikich ostępach, nie za zwierzyną jednak; błądził ze swymi myślami, z buntem w duszy, z tęsknotą za Andzią. Wielokrotnie wybierał się jechać do Turzerogów i zawsze wstrzymywała go myśl o Kościeszy. Bał się spotkać tego człowieka, czuł, iż jest w tym stanie nerwów, że każda złośliwość, czy niegrzeczność Kościeszy może wywołać wybuch i raz na zawsze zamknąć mu wstęp do domu, gdzie ona przebywa. Rozumiał, że zawinił względem niej; swym wyznaniem zasiał w jej sercu niepokój i zarzewie uczucia, które się w niej poczęło i rozwija, zabijane niepokojem z powodu usunięcia się jego. Andrzej badał siebie, dlaczego idzie wbrew swej naturze energicznej, dlaczego przemocą nie dąży do Andzi, lecz unosi się względami ambicji własnej i obrażonej dumy. Czyżby jeszcze za mało Annę kochał? Minęło już trzy miesiące od ostatniego spotkania, tyle czasu już walczy z sobą i przemóc się nie może. Aż oto rozśpiewał się bór, takie same cudne barwy i wonie przesłodkie zapanowały w lasach wilczarskich, jak przed rokiem, gdy ona wśród nich błądziła, zasłuchana w naturę, sama jak natura żywiołowo piękna. Puste wydawały się teraz Andrzejowi ostępy wilczarskie. Na wiosnę nie bawiły go ciągi słonek ani toki głuszców, nie nęciły liczne teraz korowody dzikich kaczek. Olelkowicz potrafił całymi godzinami przesiadywać na Krasnej Duszohubie, patrząc na zmienne panoramy moczarów, na których słońce tkało swe barwy złotolite. Patrzał i widział w tęczach czarniawą głowę Andzi, jej oczy przepastne paliły go pytaniem - czemu nie przyjeżdża i czy kocha?... Zrywał się wówczas w nim szalony huragan woli, jakby rozkaz, by jechać do niej i wyrwać ją spod opieki nienawistnego Kościeszy. I Olelkowicz biegł do domu podniecony, szczęśliwy na myśl o walce z tym człowiekiem, pewny uczuć Handzi, radosny do bezmiaru. Lecz gdy się już znalazł w Prokopyszczach, gdy wydał polecenie zaprzęgania koni, zapał jego stygł. Białe oczy Kościeszy urągały mu, głos drewniany brzmiał w pamięci groźnie. Znowu Andrzej wpadał w apatię, znowu karcił i nie mógł zwalczyć siebie. Zaprzestał swych wycieczek na Krasną Duszohubę, chodził teraz częściej na Temnyj Hrad, bo ponura przyroda tego zakątka kojarzyła się lepiej z jego obecnym usposobieniem. Wpatrywał się w ciemno-siwozieloną wstęgę okalającą toń jeziorka, śledził powolny a jednostajny ruch milczącej fali i zatapiał się cały w myślach, zlewał się z naturą, nią żył, bo ona przypominała mu Andzię. I tak trwał. Szedł oto teraz krokiem szybkim i po parogodzinnej wędrówce stanął nad ponuro lśniącą taflą jeziora. Otaczały go zewsząd bagna nieprzebyte, które on znając wybornie, umiał wyzyskać. Wydeptał sobie dróżkę wśród moczarów, potem brodził po kępach ruchomych lub po zwałach gruzów porozrzucanych tam gęsto. Były to resztki dawnego zamczyska; dwie wieże poszczerbione przez wieki i kawał ściany zmurszałej, mchem porosłej, sterczały nieco dalej jak wyszczerzone, spróchniałe zęby w gołej czaszce. Chłód tu był i lodowatość przygnębiająca. Dookoła ruin rosły stare jodły, tak wielkie i rozłożyste, że ogromem swym imponowały wieżom zamczyska. Ruiny i jodły potężne, kilka dębów przepysznych panowało w okolicy. Górę Zamkową ze wszech stron jakoby w ramy obejmowały moczary, których punktem głównym, niejako okiem ich, było jezioro. Tuż obok wody wyrastała skała olbrzymia w kształcie obeliska, ciemnordzawa, siwym, suchym mchem porosła, pod nią Olelkowicz spoczął, odkładając na bok strzelbę. Obojętnie patrzył na wyżła, jak zwęszywszy wydry, biegał wzdłuż wody, merdając ogonem i chrapiąc rozwianymi nozdrzami. Reks zaczął nagle kopać ziemię, piszcząc i skomląc radośnie. Olelkowicz instynktownie porwał fuzję, ale ją wnet odłożył z grymasem nudy na zmęczonej twarzy. Oparł strzelbę o wyłom skalny i pomyślał z ironią. - Cóż tam wydra? Głupstwo! Znowu Tarłówna zamajaczyła mu przed oczami. Jest obecnie w Wilczarach, mówił mu to stary Grześko, ale już nie odbywa wycieczek pieszych po lesie, jeździ z Kościeszą, który zapewne omija starannie ostępy blisko granicy prokopyskiej położone. - Mógłbym pojechać do Wilczar - myśli Andrzej - ale to będzie korzystanie z sytuacji, poniekąd wyzysk. Sposępniał jeszcze i wpadł w zadumę głęboką, zatracając się w niej bez pamięci. Siedział tak głuchy i niemy długi czas. - Dzień dobry panu! Olelkowicz drgnął i obejrzał się. Za nim w pełnym świetle porannego słońca stała Lora Smoczyńska. Była rozpromieniona, świetlista, jakby blaskiem przesiąkła, z wysoko podkasaną spódniczką i lśniącymi zębami spod warg pąsowych. - Jaka dziś rosa, zamoczyłam sobie buciki. - Pani tu tak rano? - Czy pan niezadowolony? Olelkowicz powiódł oczami dokoła. - Aha! Szuka pan Andzi! Została w Wilczarach i jeszcze śpi. Zresztą ona by tu nie doszła, na to trzeba odwagi i trzeba mieć cel. Olelkowicz już ochłonął. - Istotnie, podziwiam panią, tu moczary są niebezpieczne, przede wszystkim trzeba znać wybornie drogę i orientować się. - Tych zachodów nie potrzebowałam, gdyż pan wydeptał dróżkę tak starannie, że ślepy by trafił. - Skąd pani wie, że ja tu zachodzę? - Wiem. Niech to panu wystarczy. - Jaki zaś cel pani dzisiejszej wędrówki, o którym pani wspomniała? - Szłam, chcąc spotkać pana. - Mnie? - Tak! Przez sekundę Andrzej myślał, że Andzia przysłała Lorę z jakimś poselstwem, potem, że Lora sama od siebie chce mu coś o niej powiedzieć. Ale obie myśli rychło odrzucił. Lorka nie wyglądała na pośredniczkę tamtej; przemawiała w swoim imieniu w sposób dosyć wyzywający. Po energicznym uściśnięciu dłoni siadła obok na wykrocie skały, wysunęła daleko od siebie stopy i tarzała w mokrej trawie. Pończochy siatkowe odsłonięte były zbyt wysoko, spoza nich przeświecało delikatnym różem bogate ciało. Rękami trzymała się za kolana, wołając wesoło: - Urządziłam kąpiel moim pantofelkom, bardzo się na tych błotkach sfatygowały. Widzi pan? - Widzę, że miały robotę, ale ta kąpiel pogorszy ich stan już opłakany. - Tak pan sądzi? Zaraz je będziemy suszyli. Czy pan się na tym zna? - Nie bardzo. - Ależ to wstyd, panie! Ja pana nauczę, niech mi pan zdejmie pantofle. Olelkowicz spełnił rozkaz. - Ot tak! Doskonale, ach! I pończochy są mokre. - Na to już chyba nie ma rady? - Chce pan powiedzieć, że to wykracza poza pańskie możliwości? Skromny chłopaczek! Niech się pan zatem odwróci, bo ja pończochy muszę zdjąć, są za mokre. - Czy to obawa o moją czy o własną skromność? Lora zaśmiała się. - Bardziej o pańską, zresztą jest to naleciałość dobrego wychowania, ja osobiście kpię sobie z takich przesądów. Uważam, że ciało ludzkie nie powinno być skazywane na ciągłe więzienie zakrycia, jest to taka sama natura jak drzewa, kwiaty, które podziwiamy. Olelkowicz milczał. - Co pan tak na mnie patrzy? Czy przeraża pana moja odwaga? Niech mi pan przyzna słuszność. No, nareszcie ściągnęłam te łachy. Ot, tak! Na gałąź je, niech się suszą. Jakże to rozkosznie być na bosaka. Obnażonymi stopami klepała po trawie, aż zaróżowiły się ogniście. Andrzej patrrzył na to zarumieniwszy się. - Ja wiem, co pan myśli - zawołała Lorka. Podniósł na nią ciekawy wzrok. - Myśli pan, że ja jestem kwiatem, ale w pokrowcu i że... - Niech pani nie kończy - szepnął przez zaciśnięte zęby i posunął się do niej o krok bliżej. Zmysłowy kurcz skrzywił mu usta, błyskał zębami łakomie, paląc Lorkę wzrokiem swych głębokich ciemnych oczu. - Czy powinnam się pana bać?... - spytała słodko, z wabiącym uśmiechem. - Jak pani uważa. Zdaje mi się jednak, że oboje wkraczamy nieco na bezdroża... - Jesteśmy przecież na moczarach i w puszczy, nawet w lepszych warunkach niż Adam i Ewa, bo nikt nas stąd nie wypędzi. - No i nie ma węża kusiciela - rzucił Olelkowicz trochę ironicznie. - Oo! To zbyteczne! Świat się już na tyle zreformował, że kusiciel byłby tylko przeszkodą. Olelkowicz zaśmiał się krótko,nerwowo i nagle usiadł tuż obok nóg Lory, na trawie, chyląc głowę do jej kolan. - Wolno oglądać, nie wolno dotykać - szepnęła zadyszana. - Więc znowu obostrzenia takie jak w raju? Owoc zakazany? - Tak. Patrzyli sobie w oczy, on już złowrogo, ona trochę niby spłoszona. Czuła, że jej dobrze w tej metamorfozie. Po wyzywającej odwadze nagły lęk, jakby skrucha poddańcza, jakby błaganie go o litość. Była świeża, mocno zaróżowiona, nęcąca powabem ślicznych oczu, jędrnego ciała, które z nóg obnażonych i odkrytej głęboko szyi i rąk tryskało młodością i gorącą krwią. - Ma pani usta jak jagody - rzekł głosem cichym, wzburzonym. Uśmiechnęła się, odsłaniając zęby białe i barwne dziąsła. - Jak maliny, czy wiśnie? - Nie, jak młodziutkie borówki, krzepkie, pełne słodkiego miąższu; malina, wiśnia, to takie miękkie, pani usta jak borówka. - Lubi pan chrupać borówki, tak je rozgryzać... Wie pan, aż do bólu. - Panno Loro! - To musi być bajeczne. Olelkowicz zerwał się, stanął nad nią jak jastrząb, krew w nim grała, drżał. Ale Lora już się nie zlękła, wyprężyła się w tył całą swą figurą, położyła głowę na torbie myśliwskiej Andrzeja, którą miał przy boku, ponad ramionami wyciągnęła do niego ręce i powtórzyła cicho przez półotwarte usta: - To musi być bajeczne. Krzyknęła przestraszona gwałtownym jego ruchem, pochylił się nad nią łakomie i usta gorące wpił w jej krwawe wargi. Przeginał ją w tył coraz bardziej, aż zwisła mu zupełnie w pozie prawie leżącej na jego rękach. Wówczas wykręciła się wężowym ruchem, powstała i piersią przylgnęła do niego, oplótłszy mu ramionami szyję. Usta swe wgniatała w jego wargi z pożądliwością doświadczonej, bardzo namiętnej kobiety. To właśnie ocuciło Andrzeja, oderwał się od niej prawie przemocą i trąc dłonią sfalowane czoło, szepnął z lekką wymówką: - Ach, panno Loro! Ona, przechylona w tył, zakryła oczy dłonią, z ust jej rozpalonych jak płonące żelazo wybiegł krzyk stłumiony. - Szaleć, szaleć! Szaleć! - Nie ze mną - burknął zły. Powstała z impetem, gniewna i dysząca jeszcze rozkoszą, ukłuła go oczami, których błękit zamienił się w chmurę groźną, piorunami siejącą. - Dla kogo się rezerwujesz? - krzyknęła. Olelkowicz pomyślał, że oszalała. - Panno Loro, myśmy się oboje zapomnieli, proszę mi wybaczyć, posunąłem się za daleko, pani zbyt śmiało zagrała mi na nerwach. - Dość tych deklamacji, nie jestem z tego rodzaju panien, które po spełnionym fakcie robią z siebie ofiarę. Wykradłam się umyślnie z leśniczówki, przyjechałam do tartaku na jakiejś furze desek, a stamtąd parę wiorst przebrnęłam sama, wszystko w celu spotkania pana tu, gdzie pan myśli chyba o tych starych ruinach lub... marzy o czymś niedościgłym. Ja nie jestem utopia, tylko... słodka rzeczywistość (zalotny uśmieszek). Chcę szału sama i tobie chcę go dać. - To zbyt ryzykowne, panno Loro - szepnął pomieszany, nie umiejąc wybrnąć z przykrej dlań sytuacji. Jednocześnie doznawał dwóch rozbieżnych ze sobą uczuć: porywu zmysłowego do Lory i odrazy. Czuł jednak, że ten poryw jest tak silny, tak przeszywający go na wskroś, że obawiał się sam, by ten wicher, rozhulany we krwi, nie zniweczył słabego już pulsu szlachetniejszych uczuć. Gdyby Lora nie była Lorą Smoczyńską, koleżanką Andzi i tak bliską tej! Gdyby była obca... Stała przed nim wyzywająca i piękna w gniewie, każdy nerw drgał w niej, krew przelewała się po jej żyłach wzburzoną kaskadą płomieni. Patrzała w oczy Andrzeja pragnąca, usta jej drżały. Nagle oparła łokcie swe na jego piersiach, dłońmi ogarnęła jego głowę i zaczęła mu szeptać ustami w usta: - Słuchaj Jędrek, nie myśl, że jestem niewinnym dziewczęciem, nieskalaną lilią, to jest nieskalaną jestem, ale fizycznie, tylko fizycznie. Zresztą ja myślę dużo, zagłębiam się w marzeniach o rozkoszy. Znam z teorii wszystko. Jędrek, słyszysz, wszystko, i aż mnie nosi, burzę się wewnętrznie na prawa światowe, które są głupie i barbarzyńskie. Dlaczego wy macie swobodę czynów, swobodę zadowolenia zmysłów, a przecież i my je posiadamy... Olelkowicz miał tego dosyć. Odsunął ją lekko od siebie i spytał aż nadto kategorycznie: - Panno Loro, czego pani właściwie ode mnie chce? Zesztywniała i przybladła. - Ha! ha! - wybuchnęła impertynencko - pyta się pan? A to zabawne! Więc krew, nerwy nic panu nie dyktują? Czy jest pan głazem?... A jednak umiesz całować! Sparzyłeś mi usta! - Ależ to szaleństwo! Panno Loro, temperament uniósł panią zbyt daleko. Pani jest chyba nieprzytomna?... Czy pani rozumie, do czego mnie pani upoważnia? To... to jest szczególne, doprawdy! Pani chyba istotnie jest dzieckiem, które nieopatrznie wyzywa niebezpieczeństwo, ale całej jego okropności nie zgłębia. - Rozkoszy nie nazywam niebezpieczeństwem, ani okropnością. - Więc dobrze, ale ja nie jestem faunem leśnym, tylko znajomym państwa i sąsiadem, i w tej roli pragnę pozostać. Lora oderwała się od niego gwałtownie, wołając z pasją: - Widzę, jak panu palą się oczy i usta, ale się boisz, myślisz, że ja w tak podły sposób lecę na małżeństwo z panem? Nie, kotku! Tego się nie obawiaj, za młoda jestem i za ładna na sakrament i nie w głowie mi taki nonsens. Ja chcę żyć, używać, rozkoszować się młodością swoją, nie zaś skazywać się dobrowolnie na jakieś więzy z jednym mężczyzną. Strzec jego dobra, rodzić i niańczyć mu dzieci? A fe! fe! To nie dla mnie! Ale pan mnie nie rozumie, ogarnia pana strach może o własną cnotę, jeszcze nie naruszoną?... Hahaha! - Panno Loro, proszę nie igrać ze mną - ryknął przez mocno zaciśnięte usta - pani widzi sama, co się ze mną dzieje, proszę nie wyzywać nieszczęścia. - Jakiego nieszczęścia? Czy pan zwariował?... - Jestem młodym mężczyzną i w tych warunkach mogę się zapomnieć, mogę zaprawdę zwariować, to byłoby dla mnie nieszczęście. - Ach jakiż paradny! Trzyma cnotę na uwięzi. - O panią mi chodzi! - wybuchnął Olelkowicz, tracąc władzę nad sobą. Chwycił Lorkę za ręce powyżej łokci i szarpnął nią silnie. Straszny był, twarz miał zmienioną, wściekłą, niemal dygotał jak w konwulsjach. - Odejdź stąd natychmiast! Uciekaj, bo cię mogę dogonić! Jestem zwierz, uciekaj na Boga!Błagam cię o to. Oczy jego rzeczywiście wyrażały przy całej swej grozie niemą prośbę. Znieruchomiał z nowego zdumienia, gdy Lora ruchem tygrysim zarzuciła mu ręce na szyję i tuląc się do niego wołała z zapałem: - O tak! Tak! Takim cię lubię, jesteś pyszny! Lew mój, pan mój! Jesteś wspaniały! Szaleję za tobą! Porwij mnie w swe szpony, szalejmy razem!... Jędrek! Uniosła się na palcach i usta swe przytknęła do jego warg z żądzą zaraźliwą, aż straszną. Olelkowicz warknął zduszonym głosem i zgniótł ją w swych barach potężnie. Lora wyprężona ciągnęła go za sobą w tył, mocniej, mocniej. Andrzejowi świat zakręcił się w oczach, skała zaczęła skakać i tańczyć przed oczami. Lora wydała mu się nagle furią ciągnącą w przepaść. Szarpnął się mocno. - Jędrek mój... Jędrek! - szeptała nieprzytomnie. Szarpnął silniej, ramiona jej opadły, bezwładnie prawie zwisła na skale, ale oczy jej piekły go żarem tak okrutnie, że aż do bólu fizycznego. Przetarł mokre czoło, pałające, nabrzmiałe sinymi żyłami od walki, jaką sobie zadał. I nagle bez słowa już, bez spojrzenia na magnetyzującą go Lorę zawrócił i pędem wbiegł w gąszcz leśny poza jeziorkiem szumiący. Reks, niemy obserwator całej sceny, w podskokach pobiegł za nim. - Tchórz! Wstrętny tchórz! - rozległo się w borze. To echo leśne goniło za Andrzejem, powtarzając oburzony okrzyk pozostawionej kobiety. On nic nie słyszał, nie chciał nic słyszeć. Lecz gdy ochłonął, zasłonił dłonią oczy i jęknął z goryczą: - Czemu nie jeździłem doTurzerogów! Czemu!